1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus that processes sheets.
2. Related Art
In general, post-processing apparatuses are available as standard or optional equipment for image forming apparatuses, such as printers. Such post-processing apparatuses perform predetermined post-processing on sheets having images formed thereon, in response to the demands from users.